Perks of the Job
by EmilyA198527
Summary: Amy lived pretty much a boring and disgusting life as a lowly maid for a high end hotel. She dealt with rude people and messy rooms before that would send others running. However, it would be entering the penthouse of a very powerful and attractive man that would change everything around for her.


Note: This fanfiction is based off of one of three short-stories that I have wrote in a short compilation of erotic stories called "Yes, my master". Names have been changed to follow the storyline of it. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or The Undertaker.

You can purchase the book containing this and two other stories that are just as hot on Kindle for the price of 3.50

_Perks of the Job_

Moving herself out of a hotel room on the floor where the expensive penthouse suites were nestled, Amy pulled the door closed behind her, and made sure the door locked behind her on the way out. Her hands smoothed out the fabric of her gray and white, frumpy maid uniform as a shuddered breath of disgust moved out of the opening of her mouth.

_I can't believe that I actually cleaned up that hurricane of a mess. The mere sight of that room before I cleaned it up would send the president of the United States running away with vomit working its way out of his mouth._

She moved several of her fingers through her wavy, fiery red hair, brushing it away from her chestnut brown eyes, before her hands got a hold of two trash bags, and tying them onto a side of the cart that contained several other bags tied in the same manner to keep them from opening up and spilling their contains out onto the carpeted hallway floors. Amy moved her hands onto the handle of the cart that had her other cleaning supplies, including a small vacuum, before pushing it forward. Her curvy, round bottom caused the skirt of her uniform to sway side to side as she moved down the hallway with the sound of her white sneakers thudding against the floor echoing to her ears, softly.

_Ding._

Amy caught the sound of a nearby elevator giving off the noise it usually gave to alert others in the area that the doors would be opening up, and anyone that needed to on it had little time to get in the area to do so. She lifted her head, and focused her attention towards the direction of where the sound echoed from.

Moving outside the opening crimson doors of one of the man luxury elevators in the building, a couple of guys were seen stepping out with two slutty dressed girls on each of their arms. They flashed them smirks while their eyes revealed the devious plans that were planned for the four ladies without having to say anything. As they were walking in her direction, both of the men eyed her delicious body for a brief moment before they sneered at her due to the uniform she had on.

_Assholes…Ugly, perverted, spoiled rotten assholes…_

Amy despised most of the men, as well as the women, that stayed in the penthouse suites on the grounds that a large portion of them looked down on her for the profession she had. There was no answer her mind could possibly come up with that would give her a good reason for why those that come from money could look down on her just because she is 'the help'.

Once the men and their 'companions' had made their way past her and entered their rooms, she proceeded on down the hallway to where the next room she had to clean was nestled. Amy brought her cart to a slow stop, and pulled out several trash bags from a spot in her hands. She walked up to the door, and gave a firm knock on the door shortly before speaking up.

"Maid service." Amy said, calling out loud enough for the person staying in the penthouse could hear her. "I am here to clean up your room." She stood still as stone for a few moments while her ears listened for any sound of movement towards the person staying in the room coming to the door or their voice shouting out their approval or disproval of her being there to clean up their room.

Nothing. No sounds of someone walking to the door or a voice telling her to come in or go away were heard. Just silence.

_I guess that they are out for the moment._

Reaching into one of the pockets of her uniform, she retrieved her master key that gave her the ability to go into any room of the building. Amy slid the card down a slot beside the door handle as she listened to the sound of the door unlocking on its own. Her right hand tucked the master key into her pocket she had retrieved it from before her same hand pulled on the door handle, opening the door up. She moved inside the doorway, and looked over the room.

Stretching out more than the normal size rooms on the lower floors, the extravagant living room had various signs of a small party having taken place there with one of the hints being a ring of beer bottles on the dark cherry finished coffee table in front of a black leather couch that the owner had purchased for the other penthouse suites to make the people who stay in them feel comfortable and at home.

_Time for me to get started._

Amy moved herself away from the door, and towards where the kitchen was located while the door closed on its own. She was careful to not step on clothes laying in the floor and any kind of trash that she would have to vacuum up if it broke beneath her feet.

As she made her way around a corner, the sight of a buck naked, handsome and muscularly built man with damp, black hair and a golden tan standing at one of the counters with a mug in his right hand flooded into her gaze.

_Holy shit…_

The view her eyes captured caused her to freeze for a brief moment due to the shock of someone not only being there, but they were naked, male, and amazing sexy.

_I didn't know that someone was here…but I am quite pleased to see that the person who is renting out the suite is this sexy, naked man._

It was only when he turned his eyes in her direction that she was able to break out of the trance she was under with his body, and looked down in embarrassment.

"I am dreadfully sorry, sir." Amy replied, apologetically. "I didn't know that anyone was in here since no one came to the door or called out to me when I shouted loud enough for someone to hear me, as well as knocking on the door."

_You are not really sorry._

That was true. Walking in on a naked, highly attractive man that seemed almost like something out of one of her wet dreams was nothing for her to be sorry about. It was actually a big turn on for her, and a nice perk for her job.

Keeping her eyes looking down to the floor, Amy discovered his bare feet moving in front of the sneakers she had on her feet over her white socks before focusing on the sight of the longest and thickest looking cock her eyes had ever witnessed before in her life with it being erect and hard. Her heart started to beat a little faster while she licked her lips in a way that wouldn't be too noticeable.

"For some odd reason," The man said, "I don't really believe that to be a sincere and honest apology." The deep, Texan accent made his voice sound more sensual than it really was. "To be completely honest…I believe that you are getting wet just by me being right in front of you buck ass naked with nothing to hide me or keep you from grabbing onto me."

Her eyes widened due to the surprising assumption that was made about how she was really feeling. She lifted her head up, and looked at the strong, chiseled features on his face before focusing on his dark brown eyes that were looking at her with a dark pleasure swimming beneath the surface of them.

"Am I wrong or am I right about you secretly enjoying seeing me in absolutely nothing?"

"S-Sir, I don't know what you are getting at."

"I believe you know very well what I am getting at."

"The only reason why I am here is because I have a job that I need to do."

"I am not stopping you from doing it. In fact, you could have been done with the living room by now in the time that you have been standing here, talking with me and looking over my physique."

Feeling flustered and slightly annoyed with him, Amy moved herself away from him, and went into the living room with the several trash bags she had walked in there being clenched slightly in the hand that she had carried them inside of the room.

_The nerve of that man! I can't believe that someone as attractive as him would be such an arrogant asshole. Actually…I can believe that now since he __is__ very wealthy and has the ability to get whatever he wants._

Amy placed her bags down on one of the chairs before she retrieved one of them, and opened it up. She moved over to the table and bent over, slightly, with her backside facing the direction of where the nearby kitchen was. Her free hand picked up several of the bottles at a time by their necks before depositing them inside the trash bag, and reached for some more.

"What is your name, miss?"

She faltered a bit due to his sudden question before she was able to respond to him and deposit some more bottles inside of the bag.

"My name is Amy, sir."

"Amy what?"

"Amy Andrews."

"That is a very nice name, and fits someone as attractive as you perfectly."

_Hold up here…Is he trying to flirt and come onto me? A moment ago, he was calling me out on being obviously turned on from seeing him naked with an erect dick and making me feel like an idiot when I could have been cleaning up this mess of a penthouse suite. Now…He is making conversation with me to a degree, and asking me questions, as well as giving me compliments._

She tried to keep herself from thinking too much on the moment at hand, and focus more on cleaning the table off. Placing some more of the bottles in the bag, Amy noticed where a single beer was nestled on the floor beside one of the legs of the table.

_Just one more and then I will be able to get started on cleaning up the kitchen and then on to the bathroom._

She moved to where the glass container was standing, and bent herself over to retrieve it. Several of her fingers on her left hand wrapped around the neck of it. Amy glanced at the glass outer layer of it, and noticed the reflection of the sexy, bare ass naked man placing his mug down in the kitchen on a counter, and moving towards her.

_Oh boy…It seems like I might be in for a delicious bit of trouble. Looks like my day is going to be getting a lot better._

Faintly smirking, her mouth pulled in a breath of air as she dropped the beer bottle inside of the bag. Amy proceeded to move herself to stand upright when she registered the sensation of one of his hands sneaking up the inside of her dress, and grabbing onto her tight ass that her lacey pink panties covered over before she could really stop him even if she wanted to. Her back leaned back, and discovered his rock hard chest to be there, and pressing firmly against her from behind. She kept her eyes focused ahead even though she registered his mouth moving towards one of her ears with heated breaths of lust escaping out of his mouth.

"It's your job to do what is necessary to make my stay more enjoyable." The man whispered to her with an animalistic desire pouring out of it. "Isn't that correct, Amy?"

"W-Well," Amy replied, "I am a maid. My job is to make sure that I keep the rooms picked up, crystal clean, and looking their best to-"

"Enjoy my stay even more?"

"Well…Y-Yeah, sir."

"Miss Andrews, I have a request for you to perform in order to make my stay here at this fine hotel more…pleasurable."

A soft sigh escaped her mouth in place of the words she had intended to say, due to the warm sensation of his hand moving around the front of her body underneath the skirt of her uniform to the front of her panties. The soft sigh turned into a sharp gasp once his palm cupped her mound through the lace underwear, firmly.

"Ah…What…What is your request, sir?" She asked, desperate to make him happy and do whatever he wanted of her if it meant that the amazing feeling would continue. "I would like to know what it is that would make you feel more pleased during your stay."

"I am a lover of the type of relationship where one partner is known as the master, and the other person being their pet or slave as most would call, and doing whatever they desire." He moved his hand up and down the front of her underwear where the lips of her damp pussy were hidden, fueling the obvious arousal that was going on in her at the moment, while talking to her. "For you to make my stay even better…I request that you play the part of my pet to my role as your master, and do exactly what I wish."

Her body's yearning for his kept her from being rational about the situation she was in with him. She wanted to feel his strong hands all over her soft, fair skin of her curvaceous frame while she rode his long, thick cock that was pressing against the skirt of her uniform. Nothing else besides being tangled with his body was on her mind.

Turning her head, Amy gazed upon his handsome face while one of her hands reached up, and placed her palm on the back of his neck as her voice escaped out of her mouth in a soft, lustful whisper.

"What do you wish me to do, master?"

Her eyes caught a smirk moving across his face moments before she found his strong mouth pressing down against hers in such a passionate, unbridled kiss that it spread throughout her entire body. A moan escaped out of her mouth because of the intense moment before she returned it with the same amount of intensity if not more. Amy proceeded to tease his mouth with her tongue in order to feel his running along hers when he pulled out of the kiss, and spoke up to her with a commanding sound in his Australian accent.

"Walk out onto the balcony, my pet, "he said, firm but highly sensual, "and have your back facing me the entire time. I don't want you to look back at me a single time no matter how much you want to."

How could she possibly not look into the eyes of the one man that had been able to show her a side she hadn't the pleasure toe experience on her own? She only wanted to gaze upon his gorgeous stare that made her pussy wet and ache with a need to feel him inside of her.

Forcing herself to look straight ahead, Amy headed towards the direction of the grand balcony with her hands at her sides, rubbing against the fabric of her uniform. She struggled with the idea of restraining herself to keep from looking at him but managed to walk out onto the balcony, and press her palms against the metal railing without breaking.

Gazing at the view that stood before her, the gorgeous sight of the waves crashing on the shoreline of the Bay View Resort's property and the sun starting to ascend in the clear blue sky filled her eyes and her mind.

_I never really took the time to reassure a sight as amazing as this one. The way that the water crashes against the sandy shore and the sun beginning to climb up into the heavens makes it even more amazing than I first gave it credit for._

She started to get lose in the moment when her body registered a strong hand slipping around the front of her dress, and grasping onto one of her sides. A short burst of air slipped out of her mouth as her body was spun around to face the man that she was pretending to be her master.

Oh, how she wished it lasted longer than it was bound to. She wanted to be the one to wake up with his eyes gazing upon her face with desire pouring out of it shortly before making love to her as if it was their last day on earth in his massive king size bed of silk and satin.

"Since we don't have much time with you being on the clock," her 'master' whispered, huskily, to her "I believe that I will have to pick the pace up a little more with you than I originally planned on."

"As you wi-"

The rest of her sentence turned into a long gasp from him picking her up by her ass, and moving towards the left side of it. Her back made contact with the hard, plastered surface on one of the walls next to the entrance of the balcony's doorway. Amy took a moment to catch her breath before she found his body keeping her against the wall with the help of one of his hands cupping her ass as the other pulled her panties to the side at the crotch, and exposed her moist pussy lips that were waiting for his cock. A gasp of air escaped from her mouth when the morning breeze from the sea blew against her and danced across her revealed vagina, sending a chill unlike anything else to spread through her entire body from the top of her head to the bottoms of her feet.

"As you wish, my master."

"While I am fucking you, I don't want you to scream or cry to the heavens." Her master whispered to her while he grabbed the shaft of his throbbing cock in his free hand, and guided it towards the mouth of her wet vagina. "You are permitted to only moan, gasp, and whisper any noises of pleasures. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Is there anything that you wish to ask me before I begin?"

"Well…Since you know my name, master, may I know yours?"

"My name is Mark Callaway, my beautiful pet, but you are to refer to me as Master Mark from this point forward. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master Mark."

"Now then…"

With a jerk on her body due to his hand clamping down on her ass, tightly, she discovered the thick head of his penis pushing inside of the entrance. Her mouth released a soft moan in a high pitched sound to keep herself from crying out in desire to him. As more of his hardened shaft slipped further inside of her body, Amy let out a soft, cry in a whisper from the tension that had been building up inside of her being released at that moment. Her hands grabbed onto the upper part of his bare back while her legs wrapped around his strong hips, locking her hips with his and digging her fingernails into his skin to a degree. A slightly louder moan escaped from her mouth once his dick was all the way inside of her with his balls resting against the outside of her body while a smile of satisfaction started to appear on her face, faintly.

"How are you feeling, my pet?" He asked. His deep voice possessed a tone of concern in it as he spoke to her. "Are you doing okay? Am I hurting you at all?"

"I am feeling…fantastic, Master Mark." Amy replied in a whisper to keep her agreement with him she had made prior to that moment. Her eyes focused on his face while her hands pressed against him more firmly once her fingernails eased their hold on his skin. "No other man has excited me or turned me on like you have, Master Mark."

"You are welcomed, my dear Amy. Now…let's not waste another moment longer since you have other rooms to take care of, and I have to head to the office soon."

"I agree, Master Mark."

No sooner had she made her response to what he had told her, Amy noticed his throbbing member to be sliding out and pushing back in slow but lustful thrust. The sensation only increased her need to feel him bury his thick cock in her again and again.

_This is so fucking amazing to me right now. I have never experienced anything as intense as this, and I don't want it to end._

She wished that this moment would last further than the only few moments they had together, but the fact of how wonderful her body felt at the moment made it all worth it.

The sudden increasing of his thrusts in and out of her body and the head of his penis hitting her G-spot over and over each and every time made it impossible for her to resist the urge to scream to the heavens. She managed to stifle them by simply moaning them out.

_You can't keep this up forever, Amy. _

Her body alerted her that it would not hold back the juices that were about to come flowing out of her as her master for the moment had her body bouncing against the hard, white wall behind her, continuously, with his cock slamming against her most sensitive and pleasurable spot inside of her pussy again and again.

"Master Mark," she whined, "I should tell you that I am about to cum all over you."

"Good." Mark's voice took on a deeper, animalistic sound as he clenched his hands a little more tightly on her body. "I want you to cum on me, and I want you to do it…now."

Amy's eyes tightly closed from him pumping his thick cock in and out of her with a need to make her orgasm at that exact moment. Beads of sweat rolled down her face while she continued to bounce with his penis ramming in her again and again…and again. Her whine grew louder and louder before it turned into a high pitched moan moments before her fluids seeped out of her pussy, and over his member. The moan coming out of her mouth turned into that of a loud gasp of air due to his semen shooting up inside of her curvy frame and his body tightening on the spot, not moving an inch while his dick was emptying inside of her.

"Ah…There we go, my pet." Keeping his voice soft, Mark stood on the balcony, buck ass naked with his dick deep inside of her body while her legs were wrapped around his waist. He took a moment to catch his brought before he was able to focus his eyes upon her angelic face and continue the conversation. "I must admit that I don't really want to let you go, and that I would rather have you to spend the day here in this room with me if I didn't have to check out today."

Her heart cried out in desperate attempt to be heard. She wanted so much to remain there with his cock deep inside of her and the cool breeze of the ocean blowing over their exposed bodies with the light of the sun shining down on the two of them.

"Well," Amy said, inhaling a breath as she spoke before releasing it and opening up her vocal chords a little more, "you could always stay a day longer for this to continue."

"That is not a bad idea." Slowly, Mark eased his limp cock out of her pussy before placing her down on the pavement and straightening her uniform out. "I will stay here an extra day with the intent of you being here with me from when I get back until tomorrow morning at this time." Hugh straightened himself up once he had fixed her uniform back, and focused upon her face with a firm expression on his face. "I will not have an argument about this. You are to remain here and to do as you are told if you wish for me to stay here longer with you. Do you have any issues with this arrangement?"

"I don't have a problem with that, Mark."

"Mark?"

"I mean Master Mark."

"Much better. Well…I have to get myself ready for work, and you need to get back to work. Be back here in three hours, and spread across my bed on your back with nothing on your body to keep yourself hidden from me."

Amy watched him lean forward and press his sensual lips against hers in a brief yet passionate kiss with her. She fluttered her eyes once the moment was over, and focused on him heading inside of the suite in the direction of where his master bedroom was nestled. A coy, playful smirk danced across her face as she tugged at the skirt of her uniform while her voice slipped out of her mouth, lustfully.

"Yes, my master."

She walked inside the room and gathered up the bag she had filled up. Her eyes glanced to where his bedroom was with pleasure moving in them. The smirk widened into a grin on her face a little more as her curvy frame walked to the door of his suite, and exiting it, thinking about his gorgeous body, piercing eyes, and amazing cock that would be there for her in three hours.

The End


End file.
